Fluid dispensing systems may be used to dispense a fluid, such as a paint, onto target surfaces. For example, a fluid dispensing system may be used for spray coating or spray painting surfaces in automotive, construction, part manufacturing, and other applications. Such systems may include a fluid container that holds the fluid and a lid that couples to the fluid container. The lid may be configured to connect to a fluid dispensing device, such as a spray gun. In some designs, the fluid may be dispensed through the dispensing device by a gravity feed mechanism in which the fluid dispensing system is inverted so that the fluid container is positioned above the dispensing device, allowing the fluid to flow from the fluid container to the dispensing device under the influence of gravity.
While effective, during user assembly of the fluid dispensing system, the fluid container may subject to breaking or cracking if the lid is connected the container in an incorrect manner. Thus, there is a need for improved designs for such fluid dispensing systems.